


Possible recruits

by warlockinatardis



Series: What happened after [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: Jack and Tony discuss about a new recruit





	

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the Torchwood/Criminal Minds crossover I decided to write something this, because I got a really good idea that demanded to be written.
> 
> I don't own anything you can recognize.

“How long have you been observing her?” Jack asked pointing at the screen he had been studying. It showed a woman in her late thirties walking down the street with a dog. Tony shrugged and manipulated his holograms not even looking at what Jack was talking about.

“Ever since the war between their A.I and the other one”, Tony said casually. Jack lifted an eyebrow, he hadn’t been aware that the 21st century had more than one A.I.

“What happened?” Jack asked. 

“FRIDAY can show you everything we have”, Tony replied. Jack went back to the screen and a few commands later he had the complete files on the war between the two A.Is. It had happened while Jack had been away from earth, and it hadn’t been pretty, war never was.

“Why didn’t you step in? Help them?” Jack asked hours later when they were eating in the living room of the Avengers compound. Tony stayed quiet for a long time, clearly thinking what to say.

“I couldn’t just step in”, Tony finally started, “I had JARVIS and later FRIDAY help the A.I that was actually trying to help, but I couldn’t step in. You know how it is, some situations don’t need Iron Man or the Avengers, sometimes you just have to let things go on their own. I wish I could have helped them, but the whole war happened so quietly that no one couldn’t have known unless they knew what to look for”

“They didn’t make it, not all of them”

“No they didn’t”, Tony admitted and there was sadness in his eyes when he looked at Jack. 

“Are you going to offer her a place in the Avengers?” Jack asked after a while. He had read her file, she would make a good avenger, if she wanted. And the other A.I was still supposed to be alive and in contact with her, if Tony’s guess was right and Tony usually was, Jack had learned that much since he had joined the Avengers.

“If I get the UN’s approval, then yes. I’ve already sent in a request, without mentioning the A.I of course, she doesn’t need the UN after her, because she may have or may have not a link to an fully operational A.I”, Tony smirked and put the TV on. Jack smiled. He was sure the UN would accept Tony’s request, they usually did. 

“I assume you already know where she is?” Tony’s answering smile was more than enough. Sameen Shaw would get the surprise of her life when Tony Stark would appear on her doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos, they really make my day!


End file.
